The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for grinding buttons of a rock drilling bit, and to a flushing head for supplying flushing medium.
From Swedish Patent 460 584 a device for grinding buttons of a rock drilling bit is previously known, said device including a grinding head having a rotatably journalled spindle that receives a grinding cup. Inside the grinding head, means are provided for supplying flushing/cooling medium to a recess of the grinding cup. Said flushing/cooling medium is supplied axially within the rotatable spindle and then axially within the shank of the grinding cup until the flushing/cooling medium reaches the recess of the grinding cup. However, due to the fact that the means for supplying flushing/cooling medium to the grinding cup is located within the grinding head, considerable sealing arrangements for separating the flushing/cooling medium from the lubricating medium must be present. This complicates the design of the grinding head.
The aim of the present invention is to present a method and apparatus for grinding buttons of rock drilling bits, while simplifying the supply of flushing/cooling medium to the grinding cup.